1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass run including straight sections and corner sections, which is attached to an inner periphery of a door frame of a motor vehicle to guide a door glass as it is raised and lowered.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a glass run 10 is attached to an inner periphery of a door frame 12 of a vehicle door 14 for guiding a door glass 16 as it is raised and lowered.
As shown in FIG. 2, conventionally, the glass run 10 is fitted in a channel 18 of the door frame 12 to guide the door glass 16 upwardly and downwardly, and provide a seal between the door glass 16 and the door frame 12.
As shown in FIG. 3, the glass run 10 is generally formed by jointing extruded straight sections 20 adapted to be attached along an upper side portion, a front vertical side portion and a rear vertical side portion of the door 14, with corner sections 22, each being formed by molding, in conformity with corners 24 of the door frame 12.
A door weather strip (not shown) is attached to an outer periphery of a door panel and the door frame 12, and/or an opening trim weather strip (not shown) is attached to a flange provided in a door opening portion of a vehicle body, thereby sealing between the vehicle door 14 and the vehicle body.
As shown in FIG. 2, a main body of the straight section 20 of the glass run 10 includes an outer side wall 26, an inner side wall 28 and a bottom wall 30, and has a generally U-shaped cross-section. An outer seal lip 32 is provided to extend from an open end of the outer side wall 26 towards an interior of the main body of the glass run 10, and an inner seal lip 34 is provided to extend from an open end of the inner side wall 28 towards the interior of the main body of the glass run 10.
And an outer cover lip 36 and an inner cover lip 38 respectively extend from the open ends of the outer side wall 26 and the inner side wall 28 towards the bottom wall 30 along exterior surfaces of the outer side wall 26 and the inner side wall 28.
The outer side wall 26, the inner side wall 28 and the bottom wall 30 of the main body of the glass run 10 are inserted in the channel 18 provided in the door frame 12, and at least one part of an exterior surface of the respective walls is brought into pressure contact with an interior surface of the channel 18, thereby holding the glass run 10. The channel 18 is provided by bending the door frame 12 or attaching a door molding thereto.
The door glass 16 slides within the interior of the main body of the glass run 10 and is held such that both surfaces of a peripheral part thereof are sealed with the outer seal lip 32 and the inner seal lip 34 (see Japanese patent application laid-open No. Hei 9-286242, for example).
And, in order to hold the straight section 20 of the glass run 10 within the channel 18, the inner side wall 23 and the outer side wall 26 are respectively provided with an inner holding lip 40 and an outer holding lip 42 to seal gaps between the channel 18, the inner side wall 28 and the outer side wall 26.
In contrast, in the corner section 22 of the glass run 10, which is formed by molding, such holding lips as the inner holding lip 40 and the outer holding lip 42 that are provided in the straight section 20 are difficult to be formed, because corresponding area of the corner section 22 are in a so-called “undercut” state.
In addition, in the corner section 22 of the glass run 10, the channel 18 may be difficult to be provided.
Under the above circumstances, as shown in FIG. 2, a caulking member 44 may be inserted in an area adapted to hold a tip end of the door frame 12 with the outer side wall 26 and the outer cover lip 36, thereby ensuring sealing properties between the door frame 12 and the glass run 10.
In this case, however, troublesome works are required to insert the caulking member 44, and the caulking member 44 is additionally needed, thereby increasing production costs.